OH NO
by danifiction
Summary: Padme, Ahsoka and Anakin have some problems after Padme looses her baby, will the four be able to cope or will they fall?
1. Chapter 1

I was purplexed by the values of life, the fact that it could be gone in a blink of an eye yet everyone would still mourn the loss.  
The fact is that loosing a child is like loosing your world eventhough I had never seen him alive it still hurt to see him stone still.  
It takes skill to hold back tears but after a while it's near enough to impossible. It's not because I'm weak, it's because I've been strong for too long.  
I come out of my daze and back in to reality. Anakin's soft hands run down my tatty hair. I could see him trying to hold back tears as the nurses take the still-born out of the room.  
"You can cry you know." I say, my voice wobbling. "Just because you're a man it doesn't mean your weak if you cry." He doesn't say a word or even look at me, he just stairs at the bright white wall as if it will solve our problems.

I hear a Ahsoka's soft voice, hushing Alex as she pops her head around the door with Alex's hand in hers. She sighs and sits beside me.  
"How are you" she whispers. I gaze in to her deep blue eyes.  
"I'm ok" I lie. She picks up Alex and sits her on her knee.  
"Shall we make mummy feel better?" Ahsoka says. Alex nods, her brown eyes stare in to mine.  
"It will be ok mummy!" She exclaims hugging me. Although Alex is only four she is already one of the kindest people in the galaxy. She is near enough irrasitable, perfect in every way shape and form.  
Her hair was a blue black that ran down her back like a river. She always wore it up in a single pony tail at the back, carefully tied in a bright red ribbon at the back, it brings out the colours well.  
Her eyes are the deepest brown that could lure even the cuitest of boys. She was so kind and bubbly. I stroke her hair, not saying a word to her.  
"Mummy, when can we go home" She asked. I look at Anakin and sigh.  
"Now I guess" Ahsoka picks up my bag as I pick up Alex she wraps my arms around my neck and rests her head on my sholder.  
"Come on Ani" He looks at me and then to the marble floor. Then reluctantly drags his feet on the floor too the door. Then opens it letting us threw. "Don't be sad daddy, it will be ok" Alex says grinning at Anakin. He smiles back at her.  
"I know baby" Alex pulls a satifactary smile and then puts her head back on my sholder.

As we walk home Alex's hair tickles my bony back. As we enter the house I pass Alex to Ahsoka and run in. "Are you alright" She asks, cuddling Alex. I nod and run upstairs. I run in to the room and bury my head in the the covers and cry. When I sit up the tears are still running down my face. I go in to the nusery and scan it. Looking at every objet that would of been him.  
"Come back" I wimper as I run my finger across the White fence of the crib. I look at everything, until I get angry. I get so angry that i pick up a creamy coloured bear with a yellow ribbon around it's neck. I rip it off, tearing the stiches away and throw it across the room.  
I destroy all of the toys and bears. Till there's only the crib left. I go to pick it up but calm down first. I fall to the floor laying on all the brocken glass and plasic. It cuts in to my scin as I lay on the floor, my eyes are steaming with tears. I hear footsteps in the doorway.  
"Mummy?" Alex exclaims, shocked. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alex's brown eyes fill up with tears.  
"Alex, it's ok" I say biting my lip. She shakes her head.  
"NO" She screams. I was astonished that she shouted, that was her first time. "Alex, what's wrong"  
"What did you do with brother" I look at her, tears are hard to hold in at this point. "Nothing" She scowls.  
"YOU KILLED HIM DIDN'T YOU" She screams. I shake my head. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM" I didn't even know she could shout that loud. "I HATE YOU" Anakin and Ahsoka run up and watch as Alex shots at me. "HOW COULD YOU, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU" "Hey" Anakin says, just as suprised as I am.  
"I HATE YOU PADME" Then Anakin does something, I would never aspect. He raises his hand, looking Alex in the eyes and slaps her. She flys across the room in to the cupboard. "ANAKIN" Ahsoka screams. He turns to Ahsoka, his lip shaking. Then looks at me. I'm shaking as he approches me. I shake my head.  
"NO" I scream at him, over the cries of Alex. I run to Alex, kneeling biside her.  
"I hate you" She wimpers. My tears dribble on her face.  
"I'm sorry baby" I whisper wiping the hair out her face. I turn to Ahsoka. Then stand up with Alex in my arms. "Can you take her for a while please, try and explain that it's not my fault and I love her"  
"Anything" She agree's taking Alex and entering her room to get some stuff for her. I look at Anakin.  
"Why did you do it" "I didn't know what I was doing."  
"You hit our daugter" "You destroyed his nursury"  
"That's not the same, he's dead" Ahsoka runs past.  
"Call me" I nod as the door closes and the sound of footsteps fades to the front door. I look back to Anakin.  
"We've had a long day, I know you were angry and you would of hit anyone it just happened to be Alex. I run in to his arms.  
"Padme"  
"Hum"  
"We could have another baby." I look up at him and smile. He kisses me and slips his hands down to my hips. We keep kissing until our lips don't part even when we fall and end up laying on the bed on top of each other.


	3. Chapter 3

7 months later

"I DON'T CARE, I'M KEEPING IT" Ahsoka screams pushing Anakin.

"AHSOKA, YOUDON'T KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO LOOK AFTER A BABY" He screams back.

"Who wants tea?" I say trying to break up the argument. They both glare at me. "Cookies?"

"SHUT UP PADME" Anakin screams. I roll my eyes and go check on Alex, who is snuggled up in her bed. I stroke her black hair out of her shut eyes. Then kiss her forehead.

"I love you" I stand up and walk to the doorway and watch the two fight some more.

"I DON'T CARE" Anakin's face is literally red.

"I'M GOING" She shouts, storming out of the door and slamming it shut. I glare at Anakin and run after Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka" I shout. She stops and I run and gently grab her arm. She immediately bursts into tears. I wrap my cold arms around her. "It's ok, I will talk to Anakin" she looks up at me and wipes the tears of her face.

"Thank you"

"Go home, get some rest" She nods and starts to walk off. "Ahsoka?" she turns. "whose is it?" Tears are now heavily streaming down her face.

"It's Rex's" She sobs. I stare at her in astonishment before she runs of.


End file.
